1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document transmission apparatus that can transmit a document or the like, such as an attachment file of an electronic mail or an HTML file, to a predetermined output device, and a cellular phone apparatus that can command the document transmission apparatus to perform a predetermined operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a cellular phone that can perform transmission and reception of an electronic mail by itself is spread. This type of cellular phone, similar to usual (ordinary) transmission and reception of an electronic mail performed by a personal computer (hereinafter as “PC”), can access a mail server and retrieve an electronic mail stored in a mail box of the mail server, to check a content of the electronic mail.
However, a display of a cellular phone is constructed to be smaller than a display of a general PC, etc., and the function is also simplified. Accordingly, for example, there is a problem that an attachment file etc. of an electronic mail cannot be opened to check the content.
Accordingly, the present invention is provided in view of the above-described problem, and an objective of the present invention is to provide a document transmission apparatus and a cellular phone apparatus that can check contents of an attachment file of an electronic mail.